Welcome to Magi Academy
by talentlessDAWN
Summary: [Modern!AU; Magic!AU; EveryonexReader] Arriving at the Magi Academy, you never thought that you would step into the rumored Class S' radar. How can you survive the deadly fangirls, the annoying Class S, the bitchy supreme Class A and when and how will you fall in love with the hot guys of Class S? But most of all... WHY ARE YOU IN A MALE HAREM?
1. School 1: Not the Beginning

**Warning:  
**Major editing that may change the timeline of the story. So please understand that I was inspired by one story.

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! This is 'Welcome to Magi Academy' created by me! The long awaited story that got me on thrilled just by writing is here! Please that a look at 'His Empress' since it it not popular.

**IMPORTANT! READ THE LAST FOUR PARAGRAPH/SENTENCE OF THE AURTHOR'S NOTE WHICH IS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

_**SchoolⅠ**_

_Not the Beginning_

* * *

Magi Academy

It is a private school made for Magicians, Gladiators, Dungeon Capturers, Warrior, Swordman and more. The school is ranging from amatuers or beginners to geniuses. It is well-known for the most powerful geniuses who have already pass the level of extraordinary as they gradute from Magi Academy. They provide the best education and facilities than any of the schools and the looks of the students of the highest class can even made any girl or boy down to thier kneew, as these students from the highest class are the most promising students. These students are the individual who stand out and was admire by any. The highest class, S class, is the class where talented or specials students resides. These students excale a lot of things. Each of these has a talent they enjoy with all their heart's content.

The classes are divide into many rooms for each single rank. The rank depends on how talented, how strong, how smart, and how skilled the students are. The class are mixed with many types of people who are chasing their dreams of their future. The highest class are S and A, while B, C and D are just ordinary. Leaving E-as-in-end class the place where amatuers are. The S and A class are only having 3 room. The B, C and D class are having 5 room and the E class with 7 rooms.

The students can pick only a single thing in which they are skilled at; **Magic, Sword** or any sword-related things and **Hand-to-Hand combat.** After that, they have to attend these 3 classes. There are many people who resides in different group. Magician or sorceror, swordman or Gladiator, combat warriors, weapon warriors and healers. The amatuers and beginners who already resides in one group will be taught the others groups so that they can be the pride of the school like S and A class, unlike the E class who are know as the disgrace of the school.

The students live in dorms with there partner in chemistry and fomulas, so that they can learn how to depend each others.

The first Magi's school building is **Magi Academy,** where all the students will study together. Magic, science, chemitry and fomulas, history, economics, maths and everything about the bodies. **Magicians **are taught in this place.

The second school building is **Magi Academy** for **Gladiators,** where those swordmans, spearmans and people who fight with swords are going to become a Gladiators. The training there was intense, so they all have to learn Magoi Manipulation for One month.

The third school building is **Magi Academy** for **Combat Warriors,** where people who speacilist in strenght and speed, kicks and hits, legs and fist are there. There were taught many things like Martial Arts, Kick-boxing, Karate, Wusho and more.

The fourth school building is Magi's Falicities where all the students take a break, lunch break, go to libraries, train themselves, where training ground is there and anything in thier free time. The only time they can use is Lunch Breack and after School.

The fifth school building is Magi's Dorms, where all the students came here after school period to do their homeworks or go to sleep.

* * *

The girl stood in front of Magi's first school building, Magi Academy. With her (h/c) streaming out behind her as her (e/c) irises eyed the building in front of her with dermination on them. Some papers about the school building, information on each facilities and building, classes, partners, dorm group and room and her schedule.

"So this is Magi Academy." You muttered. You stood on the sidewalk, facing the open gates of your new high school. 'Magi High School' was printed on the right in large words in a wall that surround the palace-like school. The courtyard of the school were swarming with students; upperclassman and lowerclasman.

You sigh as you closed your eyes and began to walk toward your asign class. Since the large amount of students was swarming the pathway to your highschool, you decided to use some amount of your Magoi and teleport yourself to you asign class. _'Class E_, _room 5_.' was your command before teleporting in front of the classroom.

As you teleport to your classroom, some of the students were alarmed with your sudden presense. You sigh once again and walk toward to the seat with your name which was glued into your table. Once you reach your table and took a seat at the right side which was the place where you name was stick, (e/c) iries look down to the paper you have in hand and flip the pages till you see what you want.

You sigh in relirf when the first period is science. You were really happy since you have a great love for science since it it one of your Mother's traits you recieve. You clenced your hands when you remember the memories. But you shook your head while chanting, _'DON'T fucking think about it',_ in your head.

Before you could read another page, a blur of a person pass by you and you could the chair next to you move. Your (e/c) land on your classmate to see she was in a rush.

Being an anti-social, you just shrugged and avert your eyes to the paper. Before you could read in peace, all the students. No seriously, _all_ of the male and female students look at the clock and the all rushed to the large window on the left side. Before you know what was happening, all the students were either screaming some random people name's or going _'Kyaa! Kyaa!'_ around, with red blush on their face, hearts on their eyes and some blood trailing on thier nose.

"JUDAL-SAMA!"

"JA'FAR-KUN~!"

"LADY MORGIANA!"

"LADY HAKUEI!"

"AAAH~ KOUHA-SAMA!"

"PRINCE HAKURYUU!"

"ALADDIN-KUN!"

And the shouts, squels, scream and yells are making your ears burst out from the rucous. You being you, you just take out your science book and your notebook and began to read the first page of about science.

_'Geez,'_ You mentally sigh. _'It's like Vampire Knight's Night Class**[1]** in Magi's style.'_

* * *

"...Your home work is in Excersice 1. 2, part 3. Question 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. The wo next page is also your homework. Understand that 12 problems which wre written in there. Don't just write answers, the questions even need the solutions to the answers." The maths teacher explained and grab all her things.

"This work will be include on your exams, so review nicely. Now, bye-bye class!" The maths teacher smile at us and student being lazy, they do not thank the teacher. Well, except you.

The maths teacher frown but when her eyes land on you, she smiles happily when you tried to smile kindly and bow; as a sign of respect and thanks. After bowing, you wave at her and the maths teacher smile once more as she wave back and left the class happily.

You sigh and slump over your seat. Despite your anti-social attitude, you are still kind, one of your mother's trait. Today, the fifth period is done, meaning that...

**[BRIIIIING~!]**

"LUNCH BREAK!" You groan when all those dumb students inform. Instead of killing someone's ears, there is the bell. For Pete's sake! Then all the student rush to their bags and take out their lunch box, bentos or just food. You, being so lazy, decide to sit for some moments and then left the class.

"...Just Oh my God, but did you see Sinbad-sama helping that weak bitch, just wow! That geek is like flushing and all! Man, if I were her, then I would totally scream.." Your ears twitch at the comment. _'Girls are just Girls. They all are that stupid people who go 'Kyaa, Kyaa!' over hot boys. That why we, girls are weak.. But it's okay for me to fangirl over Hot Anime Guys...'_ You metally groan when those bitchy, clown face fangirls are chattering again.

"Oooh~ How about bullying her? That should teach trash like her not to touch our Class S."

"HA HA HA HA HA! Oh my, yeah that way _too_ good!"

You imagine that how the girl's life would be ruin and you nod your head. _'Maybe I_ _might be friends with her...'_ You thought as you grab your bento, two melon breads and notebook with pencil and left the annoying class for the library.

* * *

The place was still flood with fangirls and fanboys as they started to crowd the hallways and corridor, making it hard for you to have a peaceful scroll while daydreaming. So you decide to use teleportation to transfer yourself into the unpopular library.

You widen your eyes and your jaw drop at the sight of the library. _'Seriously?! Is this even a library?!'_ You mentally shouted and grip your hair in happiness at the sight of how many book the God has lay before you. With sparkles around you, you twirl and dance around the library as you reach the station, 'Fomulas and Chemistry'.

You hummed as you happily took the book which is known to be not understandable. Even the writing of this book is scribbled, making it hard to read, but for you, it's just a piece of cake. The real reason you came here was just not to play at all, but to support your poor family since your mother is having a rare disease. Your small sister is trying her best to read all medic and health about all these diseases and herbs and many more, as the rukh loves to be around your sister, they also obeyed you and your sister's.

You frown at the sight of your coughing mother. Ever since your father abandoned his family, the state of the family has become worse. That day, you hate your father even more and more. Even no matter how much you hate your father, still you couldn't bring yourself to it. Because, the thing your father has done always has a meaning behind them. You would leave the past and go on with the future in head. You secretly scratch his finest dress and keep it in your bag so that you could find him. That piece of cloth hasn't been touch for 2 years.

The process of getting a book, reading them and then putting them back was repeatting. You sigh once again, feeling bothered just to decided to the small boy with meduim blue hair that was trying to reach for the book. Since you recieve your mother's kindness, you decided to help him.

* * *

A small young boy with medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes tried to reach the book by tippy toe. Normally, he would using his Magoi to get that book, but since he is even hungry, he can't use his Magic. He thought about climbing over the shelf but he shook his head. He can't since his energy is gone by just tippy toe for about 10 minutes and being hungry is his disadvantage.

So he was left by calling for someone's help. He shudders when he call a girl then only she would scream and that would alert other fangirls. Then he would he would be surround by hungry fangirls who would stare at him with drooling mouth. The library he is in is not really popular since students are just tired or lazy to came here and study about magic.

Then he glance left and right, severals times but only to stop when a (h/c) haired girl was reading a book then puting back and reach for another book, then starting to read it. He stare at her. The girl is only just few meters away from him. He blush when he saw how big the girl's boobs are.

Then, the rukh around the girl is white and really pure, much to the young Magi's surprise. All the students would have a little black rukh since the way they treat those people who meet the his classmate, how dirty they thought and how bad they were discipled. With hope, the girl saw him and walk over to him.

Then, she grab the book he was trying to reach and hand it to him. "I have seen you have trouble trying to reach that book, so I think it's okay to help you." The girl said.

The young boy smile as his blue eyes gleam with happiness. "Thank you, miss!" Then, his stomach growls. _Loudly._

Then, there is silence around them and the girl stare him and hand him two melon bread which she carry around. "Here, a boy like you need a good appetite."

"Thank you, umm..." The boy then pause to wonder about the kind woman's name.

"[Lastname] [Name], from Class E." The kind lady introuduced and place the book she read back to the space of the book where the boy want. "How about you?"

The yound boy stare at her in disbelief. There is no student in this school that doesn't knows him. But he still find it a good thing since this lady isn't like any students. Even if she in the Class E, still status doesn't matter to him at all. As long as she is good, then he would like her.

"My name is Aladdin, from Class S!" Aladdin introuduce as he munch on the melon bread and smile at the girl happily.

**【[Lastname] [Name] has now officially meet Aladdin】**

"Then, nice to meet you, Ala-" Before she could finish her sentence, her eyes widen and she push Aladdin really hard, making him far from the girl. He thought she was rude, but only to see the shelf broken into pieces, making the heavy books feel down on her. Then he noticed that the shelf was really old and weak!

"[N-N-N-NAME!]" He call out to the girl and rush to her side. Even the two melon bread he had eaten isn't enough, he use his magic to lift up all the book and saw how badly [Name] was.

With the magic turban he carried around, he carried [Name] and himself and run toward to the window, knowing that if he left by the door, then [Name] would be bullied since she meet him.

With his staff, he use that to open the window and left. Going into the sky high not to get any attention.

He thought of putting her to the nurse's room, but only to cross thst since even the nurse would squeal, making the girl's attention to him and [Name]. Then [Name] would be the center of attention and she would be pick on. So he would carry her to his dorm. He even eat her bento, which she hide it by holding it tightly to her chest.

Little did he know, his roomate and friend would fall for her, not only him. But the whole ㅡall boys ofㅡ Class S would even fall for her. That is the start of her **Male Harem.**

* * *

**✡Aurthoress' Note:**

**[1] **_...It's like Vampire Knight's Night Class in Magi's style...:_ Read the summary, readers. It says _Modern!AU_, right?! Then Manga and Anime is also the part of it. That include Music, Mobiles and more shits, right?

Inspired by Saku Kinoshita's Kou Academy, I now want to do ReaderxEveryone since I don't know what kind of guy you like in Magi. Really, I almost got in a fight that involes Magi and Characters. But the only main problem is that I am the only person who was just plain happy to write a story.

I can't never understand a women, even if I am a woman myself. I mean, just one statement made by a boy, then the world turn upside down and the World War Ⅲ had now been started. The whole students has been suspended for at least 3 months, leaving me and the nerds (they are an otaku like me, but choose not to get into the fight) all alone in this classroom.

Since I am only girl who is just kind enough to give her work to a person for them to copy, My friends and bestfreinds almost bribe me with that as an advantage to thier plan. They even cried and beg and bow down at me. When I look at them solemnly, I could see shamed and defeat so I give in, making the students who where suspended really thrilled.

My shoulders are in pain since I started to write this story was just 6 hours ago. No bathroom, no food, and I am getting serious that I spent 2/3 of my life in my Tablet, and my eyesight are getting worse, so I just buy contact lenses. I felt uncomfortable when I remove my contact lenses. Really, I felt unsure of this and that, this and that, and that and this.

I'll leave this chapter 'On Hold' since my story, His Empress, is not stable. The 'story info and character profile' is the only thing that has high reads, and I jusr cried myself lastnight for it. Just imagine, the two other chapter are just below 50 while leaving the 'story info and character profile' chapter above 70.

So inorder to cooperate with you, Readers. I decide that the next chapter which has happen to be done by a minute to be updated if 'His Empress' has 10 reviews, and the two chapter to have more than 70 views.

Thank you once again,

talentlessDAWN


	2. School 2: Who the fuck are you?

**A/N:**

I am back! Just recieve 6 reviews from 'His Empress'. But I want to cry, since it took to long to get it. Well, I have to say. Please support 'His Empress' by reviewing, favourite and follow. Thank you!

In every chapter, this is Reader's POV and 3rd person's POV! So your thoughts and the people can be seen!

But let me give your personality about yourself, or so called, [Name].

_You are a bipolar person with short-tempered. You are greatly in love with yaoi 18+ doujinshi and otome games. Also hot anime guys, bishounen ones, innocent ones and the main progatonist. You are not the innocent type but really innocent when it comes to the girl-boy 'that'. Why not innocent? Well, you are really the fujoishi. Despite being the loner and emo, you are really cool. You would always say bad words like using, 'crap or shit', for more things, example is 'I know but this, that, bla, ble and crap'. _

* * *

**_School Ⅱ_  
**

_Who the fuck are you?_

* * *

Silent and quitely, the young Magi kept the (h/c) haired girl on his bed. Much to the Magi's happiness, he even get a chance to stare at the boobs. Even if his new friend, [Name], has 4 more periods left, maybe she can cover it up. Since he saw her reading a really high-level book about 'Magic and Formulas'. After 3 more periods, he will come back and take care of her. Maybe he could convice his room mate and friend, Alibaba Saluja, to not freak out by seing a 'girl' on his bed. He left the room, to went off to his class. The young Magi even prepare some foods (he buy them on his way to his dorm) if [Name] need it.

After some minutes, you woke up. And much to your surprise, you found yourself in a unknown room, until the events before reach to your mind. Rubbing your temples, you sat up and look around the room, only to stop when you saw a food. Greedy as hell, you drool at the sight of how many god damn food are laid before your eyes. Marshmellows, pocky, lollipop, chocolates, milk chocolates, biscuits, bubblegum. Oh god, oh god. The sight of food made you grab the pocky and being in rush, you rip the package off and saw three iron pakages that wrap 30 or more or less pockys in it. Seeing that the boy, Aladdin, has waste his money on this food, you make sure that the pocky and biscuits are enough for you since your bentos are nowhere to be found.

Quickly getting out of his bed, you sat at the chair next to the table which is messy with papers sparwl on the surface, with pens, pencils, erasers, book here and there. With pocky in mouth, you grab the only paper that were orgazine. Reading it, you were in awe on how complicated the formula was. As you read further, you found out that he was a magician, like you. You put the paper back to it place and take three more pocky and put them in your mouth. Your hand reach out for the really old book, with it's cover thorn. As you gently took it, you started to read it. The first page is really boring, but later on, it was really interesting and complicated. As each pages (you skip the boring pages, i.e., you skip way too much paves) you turn, you took some pocky.

After reading for how-much-fucking-pages for hours (or minutes), you noticed that your pocky and biscuit are finish. And you sigh in relief as you noticed that there are no bread crumbs on the floor and your uniform. And after that, you went back to Aladdin's bed. As you turn around, you face the clock, only to see the time. _'2:31?!'_ You mentally scream. As you went into panick mode, you brian throb, making you winced in pain and grab your head. Relaxing, you close your eyes and lay down on the bed. You pull the blanket and shift yourself to look like your sleeping.

A minute pass by and you were getting impatient, but stil you just lay there, untouched. You enjoy the silence as it flow around you. The feeling of laying down on such a comfy bed, you smile. But it soon fade when the door was open, followed with a shout.

"After such a long training of-!"

But it seem to stop. The voice doesn't sound like Aladdin's, so it may be his room-mate or friend, or a creepy people who want to do _something._ Interested, you pretend to sleep. The foot steps are getting closer, and you heard the chair move as it shift near to the bed. You felt a hand as it was placed on your forehead. You felt something wrapped on your forehead, that went you noticed that there is a bandage that was around your forehead!

"Just like him, helping people who are in need of great help.."

You felt something, and you knew that he sigh. When he said 'him', he meant Aladdin. Your thoughts of him being Aladdin's room-mate and friend are correct. Getting tired of the act, you 'groggily' groan and you 'flutter' your eyes open, only to meet a freak-out blondie guy. As your quickly look up and down at his apperance, your first thought about him is-

"A real-life rhinoceros! Nice to meet you! Should your horn (hair) be gray?! Oh wait, that would make you an old man. Maybe you are but you dyed your horn (hair)!"

And with that comment, the blonde guy's heart was shattered into pieces.

"Um.. Please stop crying. As a men, it far from being a men." You said as you sweardrop at the crying man as he sob.

"SHUP UP! DON'T TRY TO BECOME LIKE HAKURYUU!" He shout.

Then, a _'Click!'_ was mentally heard as you stare at the blond guy in disbelief. "YOU SHUT UP! I AM NOT TRYING TO BECOME A WHITE DRAGON!"

The the blond guy give you a what-the-fuck look. "HAKURYUU IS A NAME!"

"EXCUSIMWHA (es-cus-sim-wha)?!" You shout back, but return you yourself in the instant. "Okay! My name is [Lastname] [Name]! What about your's?"

Then, the boy gave you the 2x-what-the-fuck look. First, you don't know Hakuryuu, Ren Hakuryuu! For God's sake, the bishounen guy in Magi Academy! Then second, you are _bipolar_. Lastly, the third is that _you_ don't know _him,_ Alibaba Saluja! The mastermind of Swordmanship and the capturer of the 7th Dungeon, Amon, the _Alibaba Saluja! _So his first reaction is-

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME?!"

"THE ONLY THING I KNOW ABOUT YOU IS THAT YOU ARE A RHINOCEROS!"

Again, he felt heartbroken (when Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu comfort him by saying that it was a light joke). "Oops," He saw the girl staring at him in close up, and he blush at _how_ close you are. "I'm sorry, but I don't mean that way. You have a horn at your head, so it was my first time seeing someone with that..." The background is in roses as the sparkles surround you (like Oga face when he first met Kanzaki).

_'Not as tall as Tao Ren from Shaman King... But Ren is really pointy, and so small to be a horn..' _You thought as you secretly look at the horn.

He blush madly and at the same time, he felt heartbroken and felt his eyebrows slightly twiching in annoyance. _'First you were shouting at me, then you return to your normal-self, and now you are being kind to me! So bipolar!'_ He mentally scream.

"Now, once again. My name is [Lastname] [Name], what your's?"

"A-A-Alibaba S-Saluja.."

**【[Lastname] [Name] has now officaly meet Alibaba Saluja】**

"Huh? You seem to have a really red face.." You muttered and press your forehead against his', only making him blush really crazy. How can you don't care that you _were really that _close to him, with just 5cm away from his lips. Immedietely, he push you away and run, emberassed. He felt his heart really race so fast that it might explode. Instead being with that [Name] or what-so-ever, it's better being with Morgiana! So he left, making you so angry.

"HA?! HOW RUDE!"

* * *

As the boy walk along with his three magicians and assitants, the boy appears as a young with androgynous aspect, sometimes being mistaken as a girl or boy. His long pink hair that is short at the back and has three briads on his fringe is slightly swaying left and right as he walk. He has pink eyes like his hair. Somehow, his guts has a feeling that there is something interesting going to happen and the only thing that he has thought of is, _'Maybe a massacre in Sindria...'_

And his three assitants and magicians (who is not a student in his school). Junjun, who is a rather a tall girl with long straight dark hair. She wears a small hat and wears a lipstick and has head bandage that covers her eyes. She wear a traditional clothing that the edges of her dress have laces; Jinjin is a short-sized girl with long straight dark hair which is tied in two pigtails in her small hat. Her bangs makes a peak shape. She wears a lipstick and has a bandage that covers her torso. She wears a traditional clothing, and ther edges of her dress have laces; Reiren is an average sized girl ith long curly dark hair and rather long eyelashes. Like the other two, she wears a small hat, lipstick and has a bandage that covers her arms. Just like the other two, she wears a traditional clothing, and the edges of her dress have laces.

As he pass the other dorms, he stop at a room, where he came all the way for his stolen essay for the his project. His essays can't never be stolen, as his fangirls are really loyal, just like his assitants. So maybe it was lost and somebody took it, finding the owner who is at some random places, thus making it hard to find the owner. And his siblings and cousins never touch each other things, only when it is at some 'critical' moments, like thier mecanical pencils are stolen and more. As he open the door, a random (h/c) brat was sitting on Aladdin's bed, puffing as she cross her arms and cursing under her breath. And like always, his assitants' first reaction is-

"ARE YOU HERE TO SEE AND HUG PRINCE KOUHA?! IF YES, THEN IT IS NOT ALLOWED!"

At the sudden outburst of some crazy woman, you turn around to saw a woman with bandages covering her eyes is the one who shout at you. And you being bipolar and short-tempered, you have an irk mark on your forehead as the shitty random lady has diturbed you daydreaming after meeting that 'rhinoceros' blondie boy.

"DA' HELL, 'HUG'?! NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL WOULD I JUST HUG SOME RANDOM PERSON, BIATCH!"

_'Only if I saw some hottie anime bishie boys, then yes. I would.'_ You thought.

"PRINCE KOUHA IS NOT SOME 'RANDOM PERSON'!"

Then, the pinkie shortie, or a bishounen, boy came behind the tall woman and began to hit the poor woman, making you sweatdrop. The sweatdrop grow further as the two random women in the background shook their heads, saying that it not fair that she get a beating from 'Prince Kouha', and they also want to get too. Then your first thought on the trio (the bandage trio) is, _'Masochist...'_

"Umm... Sorry for interupting your beating and moaning, but who are you and why are you in Aladdin's room?" You asked.

Then, the four people stare at you. The shortie looking amused, while the three looking somewhat horrifed. In your otaku's view, the glass shattered behind them and their face went pale, no. It's like a ghost. The prince felt amuse, and he understood that the feeling in his guts must probadly meaning that he would meet an 'interesting person'. No person in this school doesn't know him, and he likes it when a single person doesn't know him. He get a feeling that you would get along really well, and you would probadly be the stongest in what you are good at, like Aladdin. Even you address his three assitants, 'Bitch'. You maybe are someone who can turn somebodys' life up-side-down.

"YOU DON'T KNOW PRINCE KOUHA?!" Then, you suddenly remenber the name and make a 'i-shee' look, making the three random somewhat sigh in relief and making the prince interested in what comeback you would reply.

"Oh yea... Those stupid fangirls who were shouting _'Ahh~ Kouha-sama'_ like some sluts and bitches. Damn fangirls cannot control thier shitty girly hormones. If only fangirls shoudln't exist, then noise pollution would be okay. That why boys look down on girls like girls are some weakling." You sigh as you shook your head.

The three assitants heart are shattered as how you talk about Prince Kouha. For Kou's sake, he is a 'prince'! The prince, agree on how you adress the fangirls. His fangirls are really loyal, but the only shit they can't do is control is thier hormones.

"Pssh! Let's drop the topic. My name is [Lastname] [Name], please to meet ya'!" You said in your happy-to-meet-ya' accent.

"So.. Your name is 'Kouha', right? Okay, then state your reason for stepping into the property in Aladdin's bed." You said and act like your the guard who is guarding something really important that it may cost your life (though you would do anything for just a manga or some new otome games).

"Yes, My name is Ren Kouha and I came here to find my essay." The pinkie boy replied.

**【[Lastname] [Name] has now officially meet Ren Kouha】**

As you stare at him, it break by you looking at the great river of papers that lies in the ground of the table. "Wait here, I just caught a glance at your essay..." You mutter as you stood up, walking over the table and pick up papers and arrange them later on, this process repeat over and over.

Somehow, Kouha felt that you would be an interesting piece to his game of chess. You might be the Pawn, who was weak until it was promoted to the Queen, moving and killing people without mercy, with blood dancing around you as it adore the way you decorate the enemies, with a smile gracefully decorated it's way to your lips. In the future, you would be one of the prodigy in what-ever-you-specialist-in. You also were too short, maybe 5"1' or just a little short. Who knows, he is sure that you were at least taller by him by 1 or 2 inces or centimetres.

He stare (you felt a shiver run down your spine) as you croach down to pick up a paper which has fallen from your grasp. As you croach down, he now knew that you have that women's diligent in your heart, unlike any sluty girls that would bent down, showing off thier butts, and the rukh around you is white as you move around, it will just trail behind you. The rukh in a bird shape would roam around you like you hold a really strong sensation that might contains that stongest of the strongest power; precious as a heart, powerful as the will.

As you stare the paper, you stood up and throw the paper in Aladdin's bed. He avert his gaze to the paper, as it was written with his name and other shits a normal and complicated essay would be. The tension in the room is bothering him, so he break it. "Say... Shouldn't you be in your class?"

You gave him the 'ima-no-asshole-bro' look. "Let me tell you something, bro. Blame those girls who would fangirl at a window (Kouha chuckle at this) for no apperantly reasons. As soon as I could read the map, the god damn of a teacher with fake fat boobs and ugly blonde hair came out of no where, screaming and shouting shits and crap." You said in a really nice way but with many offending words as you cross your arms.

"I agree with you.." The pinkie bro said as he stood up with his essay in hands. "Well then, I shall take my leave." He smirk as he noticed the 'why-thank-you-mr-obvious' look in your face. You really amuse him with you bipolar antics.

"Shiiiiii... I could tell just by you standing up. But oh well, bye bye. I hope we could meet again." You said in a sarcastic voice.

He wave at you as his other hand was place in the taller girl's hand. "Then, bye-bye. [Name].." He said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. You sigh in relief as you jump in Aladdin's bed, snuggling his blanket as you close your eyes.

"ATLAS! I'M IN A FUCKING SOFT BED WHERE ALL SHITS THAT HAPPENS CAN LEAVE!"

Kouha chuckled as he hear your shout. Man, you really were that amusing. He hope that you could be in Class S, and he get another feeling about how you would adress Sinbad. He smile at that thought.

"Prince Kouha, this is not like you. Is there anything wrong that we could cure you with?" Junjun asked as the other two nodded.

"Junjun is right. Is there anything wrong?" Jinjin and Reirei asked as they nodded thier head.

"Naah," Kouha said as his eyes glint mischieviously. "No need to worry, will you? I just get a feeling that she would be mine..." He said.

"P-P-PRINCE KOUHA! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE US, RIGHT?!"

.

.

"_Please, can you just calm down, girl?_" A terrifying voice reach the ears of four as the three women shuddered.

"See, she is my type." and cue the chuckle at came out of a person with 3 women by his side, wearing a horrified with a sad look on thier face.

* * *

**✡Aurthoress' Note:**

Long time, no see, Readers! I know, I know, but let me tell you something. In this story, you are bipolar. Yeah, no like it? Then leave. And I just noticed... that [Name]'/s personality is somehow slightly (really?) similiar to mine.

I mean, look. The greedy part, the otaku and the '...-look' is really mine. Yeah, mine. Just completed this chapter after I just completed Chapter 4 for 'His Empress'. And did you see it, 20,765 words?! Man, just some random 2,000, 3,000, 4,000 and 5,000 words for some chapters (the numbers are confusing me..).

But thank to you, still, I keep my fingers high and write this chapter. Lol, expect me to laugh crazily.. And I just noticed something... Hakuryuu is maybe the exact copy of Sasuke since there is something that both of them have in common...

1) For Hakuryuu, the person whom he hate the most is his Mother, and he will do anything to kill her. And for Sasuke, is his big brother.

2) The past is similiar, except for that Hakuei is the survivor with Hakuryuu while Sasuke is just the only survivor; and that for Hakuryuu, the 3 person die because of fire while for Sasuke is that all the people died in Itachi's hand.

3) At the end of Hakuryuu's hair, it is a little similiar to Sasuke's...

4) Hakuryuu left the path of light, and went to the dark. Just like Sasuke, he also left the path of light. So Orochimaru is like Judal (sorry if this offend Judal's fan).

5) Hakuryuu has to carry a burden at such a young age, and the same goes for Sasuke.

6) Since in the chapter 631 of Naruto, Sasuke realized his mistake and went back to the path of light. So Hakuryuu maybe will realize his mistake.

And the list goes on, and this is the result of my observation. The '6)' part, I'm not sure if Hakuryuu will fo to the path of light, or he may be destinied to do something really cruel.

Maybe Othaka Shinobu likes Sasuke, maybe. I'm not sure. Since I say I'm not sure, then I am really not sure about this.

Favourite, Follow and Review, thank you.

talentlessDAWN


	3. School 3: Friends

**A/N: ***cries* So sad! What's is happeing with my Tablet? Why is Fanfiction a _untrusted site!? _Pssh! At least I'm here, crying and hugging my tablet since yesterday every site went berserk. And I shall protect you. *hug*

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

_Next and other chapters will not have the professional-like writing style (like chapter 1, 2 and 3). It will have stupid-like writing style and I expect you all not to complain due to humor and more things. Even bad words and cussing are included. So don't come to me, complaining how bad quality it is._

**_Nightcore: Where the Lonely Ones Roam  
_**

* * *

_**School 3**_

_Friends  
_

* * *

After Ren-kun (finally understanding that he is the prince) left, you lay down on the soft bed, enjoying that contact your skin made with the comfy blanket. That soft, soft, marshmellow-like bed that soothe you along with the silence that flows around the lonely room. As you linger on the strange events, you didn't notice how times pass by. Closing your eyes, you pull the blanket over you, hiding also your face as you stare at your wrist where scars can be seen. These scars... reminds you of all the events before you came to this 'Magi Academy'.

You sigh, knowing that it was a painful exprirence for someone who was going to be a college student after her highschool life is done. Before the incident, you were bullied. Bullied for being some kind of loner, some kind of freak with low-life, someone with those big boobs, someone who get high grades, someone who's beautiful. But the hardest of all, someone who is the perfect slave. And getting frusterated, you shout, but some kind of weird shockwave the push the bullies, only to pressured them into the wall. And that moment, you were somebody they wanted, 'an esper'.

Getting wanted for the 'power', you have no choice but be a drop-out for the sake of not raising a reputation, only to be pestered by the president since they want the school to have some stupid 'legend' of a girl with some miracle powers, somebody who is the 'Child of God". You stiffened, understanding the pain that your crush in Prince of Tennis, Yukimura Seiichi, felt for being called the 'Child of God'.

It was hard, you wanted friends, but they were fake ones who wanted to be affected so they could be like you, an 'esper'. And your father, the only father left his family. You didn't hate him, but you didn't love him, in other words, dislike. You, the eighteen-years-old teenage, [Name] was told by her mother that you were somebody with high level of 'magoi', a 'Magician'. So that moment, you read books that contains alchemy, or science they call it. You also read fanfiction in your tablet and mobile.

You were also curious, if your mother was a magician. But fate cursed yourself when your mother fall sick, with an unknown sickness. Your younger sister, [Lastname] Tsukihime, was going to be a highschool student, and when she find out, she take the offer of her school be a university student, aiming to be a doctor and a scientiest. You felt useless, when your sister gradute fron school after her 5-years, getting a job a doctor in the hospital where your mother resides.

That moment, you became a loner, otaku and other things you would expect a loner to be, except a sucidal. Your young sister was somebody with low level of 'magoi', so she is a healer. And as a girl who has her father's fighting skill, you were only flexible, nothing else besides running you were good at. Acrobatics could also be in. So you decide to be in 'Magi Academy'; A place where Magicians are. With that decisions, you pack your bags, grab your mobile, drawing pad, pen, pencils, diary, books for magic, staff, scissor and your headphones, etcetera and left your home.

The eerie creaking sound from the door suprised you, and you turn your head to meet blue-coulored eyes as they stare at you, gleaming with happiness. With the forgotten frighthen blonde giving you untrusted look, unnoticed by your (e/c) orbs which only stare at the small bluenette magi, you smile kindly.

"Ara, ara. Seems like your have came back from school, Aladdin. Thank you for saving my life, and buying me these food." Your gentle eyes smile at him before grabing the leftover full foods and giving it to the excited magi, who was opening the Furnos Lay's Chips first and muching on it happily, a small blush of happiness are on his cheeks with a happy aura around him.

Aibaba just jaw-drop at your attitude toward to Aladdin. _'Split personality?!'_ He mentally shout. Why aren't yout kind towards him, but to that blue magi?! He doesn't know why the hard feeling of his heart was reaping out when he saw you with Aladdin. But he made a mental note, the only way to be in your good side is to be kind as well.

"Ne, ne! Can I call you [Name]-oneesan?" The cute blue magi asked at you, smiling so aborable that it is on par with a really beautiful doll. As you stare, fond of his aborablness, you closed-eyed smile. "Yea! I will be your older sister!" You nodded hapily.

"Ah! [Name]-oneesan! I want to let you meet one of my best friends!" The little magi said as he grab the your soft and small hand. You nodded, still a smill plastered on your pale face. With a nice aura around you, you nodded again, with a weak smile.

"Then, where is he?" You asked, tilting your head to the side slightly.

"I'm here." The blonde swordman said, as he entered the conversation to get away from the silence roaming the area he was standing, it seems to hold a depressed aura in it, so it's an emo corner.

"Ano... Who are you?" You asked as you tilt your head fully to the side, some strands of messy (h/c) hair falling to the side, not reconizing this random stranger. The only thing you knew is that Ren-kun and the blonde guy, a weird one.

Gold blonde eyes widen before he anime-style fall. How could you?! WHY?! FOR THE GOD LORD, why would you not remember him at all. But he already stood up, in a proper stand, before introducing. "My name is Alibaba Saluja, from S class." He said with a serious expression.

Then, the name click you, and you widen your eyes, before smiling in a goofy way. "Ah ha! You are the rhinoceros that I've meet! Nice to meet you!"

The nickname made him broke down and falling to his knees, with his back turn to you, who was staring at him and Aladdin, who is smilling at the nickname and how nice you and Alibaba get along (if it were Alibaba, then that sentences would be dripping with sacasm). You were thinking of anything that would comfort the legendary, blondie guy a.k.a, Alibaba Saluja the Rhihoceros. You stood up, ignoring the pain of your throbing head, before wraping your arms around Alibaba, his head on your shoulder, you soothed him with your caring voice.

"Please calm down, Alibaba-kun. I'm sorry that my nickname for you hurts you emotionally. Please find any way to forgive me." Alibaba, still crying, push back the thoughts of you being so bipolar and having mood swing. Instead, he find warmth coming his way to his body, welcoming him in the hug. As he finish crying, he hug back, not knowing that he is selfishly smelling in your scent. Aladdin felt left out, and you ushered him in to come and hug. He smile, accepting your request and hug, feeling so happy that he was so small that [Name]-oneesan's boobs are quishing his face. Aah, how lucky he was.

After the hug was finish, you still sat in the floor, with Alibaba in your left and Aladdin in the front. His blue eyes were gleaming with happiness, and he commented. "[Name]-oneesan is so kind! And Alibaba is becoming a crybaby like Hakuryuu!"

"Be quiet! I'm not becoming like him!" Alibaba retort as he pursed and bite his lips, cheeks red. You cock your head to the side, in a innocent manner. "Ano... Who is this 'Hakuryuu'?"

Then, the Magi turn to you, along with the blond rhinoceros. Silence engulf the room, before it was broke by a bright smile on Aladdin's smile. "Hakuryuu is our friend! His name is Ren Hakuryuu, and like us, he is from Class S! He specialist in Spearmanship and like Alibaba, he is a king canditate and has a Djinn!"

You smile apologically at Alibaba. "Sorry for insulting Hakuryuu..." You muttered.

He smile back at you. "Same here, I'm sorry."

Aladdin smile at how his friends do really get along with each other, then Aladdin asked you. "Huh? [Name]-oneesan, shouldn't you be in your class? Class for Magicians are already finish, and there might be something else happening."

"I know, Aladdin. But I didn't have a chance to read the map, except I only read and memorize where the library is." You answered.

Alibaba then look at you. "Ah, that's right! Which class are you in?"

"Class E, room 5." You said.

"Don't worry, [Name]-oneesan!" Aladdin said. "I have some copies of the map since I am sometimes clumsy!" He smile.

"Thank you, Aladdin." You thank him.

"But.. I want to meet [Name]-oneesan everyday..." The blue eyes that was gleamung with happiness where cast down, sadly.

"Then how about we make our meeting and hiding spot for lunch? Lunch is the only period we have that is free." Alibaba suggest as he exclaimed happily.

"That's great, Alibaba! Your such a genuis!" You compliment Alibaba and Aladdin nodded, agreeing with you. Alibaba scrathed his back of his head, emberassed and feeling slightly proud. "He, he. It's nothing.."

"Then how about at the old library? It's the place where I meet you, [Name]-oneesan!" Aladdin said.

"It's okay," You said. "But what happens when we done something that would atteact people outside."

"Don't worry, I can cast a magic that would prevent any sound we done that would make them curious about it." Aladdin said.

"But Aladdin, what happens if you got tired..?" You asked, worried.

"Don't worry, [Name]! Even if Aladdin looks weak and small, he is a genuis magician!" Alibaba said, ressuring you.

"Then Alibaba is a dumb swordman!"

"Hey!"

You smile and laugh quietly, that Aladdin and Alubaba turned around to you. "Thank you..."

Alibaba blushed as a imaginary sparkles surround you and Aladdin also blushed, watching as how your boobs sparkles that made him jump into it, causing you and Alibaba horrified, with red blush tainting the cheeks.

"H-H-HEY!" You scream, horrified that the kind and gentle Aladdin turn into a perverted brat.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO YOUR NEW FRIEND!" Alibaba scolded loudly as he pulled Aladdin away from you, blushly madly.

"Sorry, [Name]-oneesan..." He apologize. "It's alright." You said, patting him in the head.

"Here," You look up to see your bento and a map from Alibaba. "This is your bento, right?"

"Ah.. Yes, thank you." You smile at him and take the things, but only to notice yur bento was completey empty. You look at Aladdin, and he apologize, saying that he had eaten it due to hunger. You just pat him in the head again with your free hand. You stood, smiling and hug Alibaba and Aladdin before you bid 'bye-bye' to them.

"Bye, bye, Alibaba, Aladdin. See you in lunch time!"

As you left the room, Aladdin look at Alibaba, only to noticed something. "Alibaba! Your rukh is somewhat pink? Aren't you a bit happy?" He asked as he wail his arm at Alibaba, who is blishing.

"What?!"

* * *

As you walk to your class, unnoticed by the invisible bolg you made. You didn't pay attention to your surrounding, only to bump into a person and you felt light now to heavy things fall into you and you groan in pain as you were pushed back by the things.

"Ha?! Now all the paperworks I done are fallen!" a voice cried in disbelief and you remove your invisible bolg, only to see a white haired man grabbing all papers in hurry, sorting and arranging and placing each 100 or more papers. You blink, before getting into help by doing the same.

Sorting and arranging are your type. Since you are a total clean freak, you are like this. You like reading interesting papers before sorting the papers. Since you done dancing, finger tuting, finger swirling and playing piano (you only play piano since you only know sad piano pieces), you finish 6 stacks of papers.

As you saw the two last papers, you grab them before a pale hand touch yours. You look up to meet green eyes staring at you, before looking down and quickly take one papers. And to your luck, the papers belongs to one of the subjects. As you stood up, you reach your hand out to help him to stand up. He noticed a shadow cast down and saw your hand sreacth out and he grab them, and dust himself before looking at you who was smiling. "Sorry for bumping to you. I could help you with those paperswork as a sign of apology, um..." You paused since you didn't know his name.

The white-haired boy blinked, before he noticed something strange. First, there are some white bird rukh roaming and flying around you. Second, you didn't know his name. And lastly, you didn't fangirl. So his dream of seeing a girl who isn't a fangirl has come true. "Ja'far. Ja'far from Class S." He introuduced. "Ah, but no thanks. I can do it myself."

"Ah, yes, Ja'far. My name is [Lastname] [Name]." You introuduced and smile brightly. "But at least let me help you. It must be hard to carry this all."

**【[Lastname] [Name] has now officially meet Ja'far】**

He sigh. "No, it's not. I can carry this all." _'The only problem that if Sinbad saw me with a girl, then more paperworks of molesting girls will increase.'_ He thought.

"Oh.. Sorry for disturbing you, but here," You said and create a invisible floating oval thing and put the six stacks of paper in it. "Put all the paperworks in it so you would exhaust yourslef."

"Thank you." He sigh in relief and put the 3 stacks of papers in it. Atlas! he could rest his arms since there is red trace line of his red rope to tied and carry those papers. It hurts his wrist, shoulder and hands.

"Don't worry about when it would disappear or how can it move. It can move according to the person its near and I set it to ten minutes, is that okay for you?" You asked and felt the heavy weight of paperworks on you (you used that to carry anything you want since you are totally lazy).

"Yes, it is." He said and walk a little far from the thing, but only to let it follow him. He smile. "Thank you, [Name]."

You wave back as you watch his retreating form. When you didn't see his form, you turn around and walk, reconizing where the your building and dorm was.

* * *

You were so dumb that when just a few minutes, you can use your magic teleportation to teletubbies- okay, to teleport yourself to your dorm and room. You facepalm before you stood still in the amidstbof the corridor, letting the white birds rukh flies around you, concentrating before you close your eyes and thought, _'Dorm 7, room 215'._

You were lucky enough that the place where your dorm and room is was showned together with the schedule and the guards pack your things and belonging in a carpet magic tool and sent it to your room. As you teleport yourself in front of you (and your room-mate's) room, you stare at it, expecting it to talk to you like, _'Hi! My name's Dior-_ No, _it's Door! And the famous fact about me is that people always knock me hardly or just push me away! So depressing, right?! Hey! What are you doi-?! BEEPㅡ'._

Sadly, you were like all other people. You hold the golden knob and twist it, again expecting that rose would fly out like 'Ouran High School Host Club'.

Naah, that means the door is lesbian or yuri. And you are straight, not the type to fall in love with reality, but with anime. Sorry, door.

Now, in a slow motion, you open the door, but only to waste precious 1 minute when you are in Japan, so you are suppose to pull the door to the left. But that result you into falling face-plant straight into floor since someone push the door. You look up to meet golden cat-like eyes staring at you. A cat. A black cat. You have a staring contest with it, but in truth, you were like, _'what kind of fuckery did you just did?'._ So you look at the door, to see three small holes and you nodded slowly.

The cat is surely strong to pull the door with it's three sharp claws (all cats are strong).

As you stood up and dust yourself, the cat is already seated in the fluffy purple small bed made for cats. The black cat stare at you, and push it's empty foodbowl in front of him. But you then made a _'what shititly shit is this?'_ face when you expect the unexpected.

"Greetings, human. Since my foodbowl is empty, please fill it as I am now waiting in the chair. Fast, or I may claw you." The cat said in it's bratty, spoil, greedy, and royalty-like voice. Ain't you gonna believe this shit. And it is a total brat for using 'Ore-sama' like Atobe, the captain of Hyoutei. This fucking cat isn't qualified to a prince, but a monkey king.

You scoffed. "Da' fuk?"

"Know your place, human." He hissed at you. Since using Ore is for boys, then he js a boy.

Then you sat down on the nearest armchair, and you look high and mighty, with your face held high, looking down at the cat which is seated a few meters away from you. You mentally smirk-

.

.

.

.

.

"Epic fail, human, _Epic fail_. I can see your nosehair and mucus."

That comment sent you to choke the air, and you slump down to the chair. You glare at the smirking cat when you done with your choking. You stood up, before your eyes instictively saw the food. The cat watch your movements, knowing that you would pick something delicious, something like a juicy fish, and you walk towards to...

His _fucking_ enemy, the cat food.

He hiss when you carry it to him, putting every content the food have and fill half of the empty bowl of his. He hissed at it, and look at you. You were smirking evilly. Then, a certain plan enters his mind, he mentalky smirk and he look up at you, and as you look down to see if the cat is eating, the only shit you saw that he is imitaing Puss in Boots' from Shrek. _('Where the hell is the master?')_

And no way in fuck you can fall with that trick. Why? You are immune. And the cat mentally fistpump when you saw stood still, frozen like a statue. But too bad. Smirking, you fill the another half of his bowl, in another words, his bowl is now full. And he mentally cry. You laugh, and he shiver when you have the face looking like Oga Tasumi (when he tried to make a 'kind' face when he first meet Beelzebub, but fail in the end).

You look up, noticing that the room is full of mangas, movie cd, games, and more shit. And you cried happily, and jump like you were some maniac, but noticed that you are jumping into nothing, so you fell into your certain bestfriend a.k.a, The Chibi Smiling Floor.

Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. No kissy-kissing.

Once again, your in a slow motion, and bam! Too bad that you didn't use your magic to help yourself and earn a hit to your nose as the ground made an impact, and blood flow freely in your white pale swimming pool skin ("HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The cat laugh in Stewie and Lambo-like voice and you glare at him). You thought of Haruka, but shrug it off and went into your fantasies.

You dance, here, there, this, that, there, those, who, where, what, when, and your are no where to be find. The only thing you knew is thar you were dancing like memes of Rivaille, stricking a pose fabolous pose.

Except that your in a lone island where Patrick and Spongebob can be seen down the sea, doing something crazy.

Just kidding.

Unbeknown to you, a certain red-head saw you as he hide behind the door, taking a peak at what you are doing. He shakily took our his mobile and video everything and stiffle his laughter, but finally get over with it and look nervously at you, who has a Italy's smiling/grinning face. You were jumping one and one, happily spreading your arms happily, like you were running naked in the home.

Sctrach that.

Who knows that you are like him? A Otaku, a gamer?

He finally gather his confidence and spread the door open. And once again, you heard an eerie sound of the door being open and you being you, you quickly went and took the armchair you used before and sat there like nothing happen. You put your leg over the other, showing your white milky thights (the long uniform skirt are falling down loosly). With a serious and emotionless Rivailler-like face, you stare at the boy.

Like Ren Kouha, he have androgynous aspect. His messy red hair and radioative brown eyes are what made him stands out. Red-head now-a-days are rare, and you are sure that he might be popular right now. He has meduim height, and is thin, so you thought that he might be a magicuans since magicuans are weaker then humans. He has pale snow-like skin like yours, and you felt a lonely aura around him. So he is a bishounen.

And you love it.

"Hello," You greeted and stood up from your seat. "My names is [Lastname] [Name], a magician from Class E, room 5." You intouduced.

The young boy blush and cast his eyes down, he said. "...Akito, a swordmanship from Class E, room 5."

**【[Lastname] [Name] has now officially meet Akito】**

"Then that consider us a friend!" You said, smiling as you spread your arms wide open with sparkles all around you. Damn, you bet that you are pretty. But the sleeves fall down,revealing the scars. The boy's eyes caught it, but shrugg it off, thinking it was an imagination.

He smile weakly. "Thank you.."

"Hey, are you a otaku?" You asked, eyeing the mangas, games, movie cds, etcetera.

"Um... yes.."

You stare at him. Blink. Blink. "OMAGOSH! ANOTHER SPECIES!" You exclaimed happily.

He laugh. "Yes, we are the only otakus in this school."

You blink again. "... We are the only what?"

"Nobody except us are the otaku. It's been 2 years since I never have a friend." He sigh sadly.

"So that explains the rukh and aura around you."

"Yes, but we must hurry and got to sleep since teachers will check up on us. If we are wide awake then we will drop out of the school. It's 10:30." He said and look around until his eyes blink at the sight of the sleeping cat with his almost empty bowl. The he look back at you.

"...What?" You nervously asked.

"Did you just feed my cat?"

"That bratty cat is yours? And yes, I feed him."

He then smile brightly. "Thank you. If I didn't come back, then who knows what he might do." He said as he drop his bag and lay on the bed and the light flick off. "Well then, good night, [Lastname]-san."

You yawned and tucked yourself in your bed, sleepily. "Your welcome, and please call me [Name]-san or -chan."

"Then good night, [Name]-san."

"Good night, Akito..."

* * *

**Omake (Omakes can be happen or not in this/your story/life):**

You woke up, still sleepy but push the laziness aside as you teleport your mobile in your hand and push the 'open' button. Bright light flash as you squit your ayes to adjust the brightness, before getting used to it. You saw the time, '3:37 a.m', and press your thumb over each number key on the screen. '_XXXXX.' _You thought and heard a _'Click!' _and saw the homescreen and app and gagdets pop up.

You smile and click the 'Youtube' application and quickly, the trending pop up with nee and popular videos and their respective subject. But one aight your attentuon when you saw a video from 'Entertainment'.

There, a video display a girl with hetalia's Italy's happy face and a was in a Rivaille-like pose. And there is a title display there proudly.

_'Dancing Crazy Girl'._

You blink, before rapidly clicking it, pressing the Volome - till it reach 2 volome. You watch the video, now noticing that it's _you _who is dancing in that video. Your eyes drift off to the views, and your eyes blugged out of the socket.

_7,000,000 - Da' fuck?!  
_

_10,000,000 -What the hell?  
_

_19,000,000 - F-Fast!  
_

_26,000,000 - Am I that popular?  
_

_39,000,000 - Fuck world, ain't nothing can stop me.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_1,932,032,489 -SO MOTHER FUCKING FAST! AND IS IT HIGHER THAN GANGNAM STYLE AND HARLEM SHAKE!?_

And there, you put your hands to cover your face in emberasment, wondering if anyone but your mother and younger sister if they are watching this. Oh, hell is waiting for him, Surely he would enjoy it after all (note the sarcasm). Yes, yes. Everything's prepared.

* * *

**Reviews:  
**

**Guest: **Thank you for liking this story and also for looking forward for future chapter!

**KaleXerxas: **Thank you for liking this story. And for Masrur and Sinbad? I pick students. I already pick teachers names' and description. Since PoplarxUnpopular relatiomship is popular, it's settled. And have fun in your imagination about Sinbad 'tutur'ing you in studies! /wink wink.

** : **Hey there, innocent bystander. Thank you for loving this story, using two words to encorage me to keep on writing and looking forward to the future chapters. Yup, no problem. I don't kind it when you review in Chapter 2, and your always welcome to review, anytime, anywhere. Yes, yes. You just called Alibaba a 'rhinoceros'.

**anon** _(Guest)_**: **Is it interesting? I think half of it are true... And thank you for loving this story.

**Me** _(Guest)_**: **Thank you for loving my story two times and your encoragement makes me pump up to the _EXTREME! _

**MsPyromaniac: **Me genuis? /tilts head. No, no, no, my pen name. It says,_ talentlessDAWN, _so therefore, talentless. But talentless doesn't mean that I'm not talented (it's just a pen name). And thank you for adoring and loving my story and the Kouha Part.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

So sorry that I didn't update sooner even this chapter is already finished around 2 days ago. Since firefox has a very high security, everytime I went to my settings or Doc Manager, ecetera, I would get, 'This connection is Untrusted', so I have no choice but to leave my tablet alone and read mangas.

But as a apology, I deccide to make this chapter a little bit longer. And the reviews, favourites, and follow support me so much that I almost hit my step-sister's face when she peak over my shoulder.

And I set 'His Empress' on discontinued. Yes, I have no inspiration for it, and I will delete it and edit it, making it into another story. Sorry for those who are cryjng right now. And I'm reading 'Hime Doll!'. That manga got me really thrilled that I am falling in love with it.

Please support me by reviewing, favourite and follow! Thank you!


End file.
